Laugh Bunnymund Laugh
by Ticklefennec
Summary: A journey of tickling fun between Jack Frost and his favourite Pooka
1. Jack gets Bunny

Laugh Bunnymund Laugh

Rise of the Guardians Story

M/M SFW Tickling

Bunnymund/Jack

Laugh Bunnymund Laugh

It was a normal day in the Warren, Bunny was finishing up some minor changes to his chocolate recipes and preparing for Easter in three months. He had just finished checking the temperature when a chill went over his neck. Looking up he came face-to-face with the youngest and newest guardian, Jack Frost. Now up until recently Frost and him had been on bad terms but after their battle against Pitch last Easter they became friendlier with each other. Though Jack still hadn't learned not to just show up in his warren unannounced.

"Waddya want Jackie I'm abit busy" Bunny grumbled with a frown that deepened when Jack just smiled. "Wow cottontail Easter is in three months and your acting like its tomorrow, chill out a little" Jack cooed playfully loving the bunnies twitching nose. "Alright ya Larkin, what did ya come for, ya done had ya pass at me" bunny sighed and looked expectantly at the winter spirit. Jack grinned and with a show of cheer told bunny he was there to help him relax for the day.

"Relax? Jack, I don't have time for this? I told ya" ... but he was interrupted by Jack. "I know I heard ya but look at ya kangaroo you're so tight and wound up I think you'd literally snap if you made the wrong move. Come on trust me it'll only last an hour or so and you can go back to being boring". Bunny twitched in shock and looked down into Jack's eyes, almost pleading and delicate, so with a heavy sigh he stopped what he was doing and gave Jack his full attention. "Alright Frost, go ahead make me day mate".

Jack with an almost savage grin replied "I plan to, now back up a little and hold your arms up, over your head". Bunny looked lost at the strange instructions but with another sigh backed into the wall behind him and held his arms up almost like he was being chained to the wall. Jack grinned and with a swift wave of his hand a very dense and enchanted layer of ice crossed the wall above bunny completely covering his paws and wrists binding them with incredible resilience to the wall. Bunny jumped in shock before looking up and then at Jack casting a lost and betrayed expression.

"relax Bunny, I told you I'm not gonna hurt you we're going to have fun. Then with another wave Jack froze Bunny's rear paws to the ground as well completely immobilizing the poor Pooka. With a grin jack slipped his staff over his shoulders and walked over. "This ain't funny mate, what'ya think ya doin. Unfreeze me from this wall" Bunny grounded out looking very annoyed. Jack just smiled, "hey bunny tell me are you ticklish by any chance?" The pooka froze, a look of dawning comprehension and dread crossed his muzzle, "Jack Frost don't ya dare tickle me, is that all this was, freeze bunny to a wall and tickle him day."

Jack's smirk deepened and he rebelliously stood in front of bunny and burrowed his hands into the wide-open armpits. The sound bunny made would have fit a pig better than a rabbit, as the pooka threw his head back and howled with laughter. "HAHAHAHA NOO HEHEHE EHHH NNOO HAHAHA GET HAHA OUUTTAHAHA THEREHEHEHE". Bunnymund threw his head side to side and twisted as the devilish sensation drove him up the wall, sometimes it sucked being ticklish.

Hitting a jackpot, Jack spent several minutes testing out different tactics, spots, and pressures under Bunny's arms to find the most ticklish hot spots after about 5 or so minutes he settled for the curves leading to Bunny's pecs, this spot and right in the center of his pits got the best laughter. "Hehe wow bunny you got some sensitive pits wonder where else your ticklish." Bunny flinched and started begging again. "Jack mate come on no more ticklin just let me go and we'll have a good chinwag aight"

"Yeah by chinwag you mean chew my butt out, hehe I don't think so, besides you're not loose enough yet." So, with a flourish Jack moved down to Bunny's ribs and proceeded to play them like a piano. Going in-between each rib to find and maximize the sensation. Bunny was getting a workout with this one, unlike his pits this was making a wide range of laughter come out. HAHAHAheheh NNooo jaCCCKkk HAHAHehehahaHA cuut It out HAAHAHAH HEHEHE nnooo MMOorrEE haha. "Wow Bunny you're like the world's most musical Kangaroo" jack teased as he tried to play Bunnymund like a musical instrument.

"HhahahaHAHHA NNNoo JAack ahahahah". Jack suddenly became fascinated with Bunny's abs. He slid his hands down over the Pooka's belly and the change was instant. The way Bunny reacted proved this a very sensitive spot. "Hehehe did I find another hotspot Roo?" Jack asked as he went to town. Bunny near lost his mind everytime Jack crossed his abs, tweaked his sides, scribbled over his paunch or toyed with his upper belly; he made newer and louder laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA STRRUUTH NNOO NNOOO HAHAHAHA JACK STOOP HEHEHEHEH GET AWY HAHAHAHA FROM HEHEHE ME MEME HEHEHEHE BELLY HAHAH"

Jack was having the time of his life, who knew bunny was so ticklish. Maybe he should tell Jaime and Sophie, he was sure that would be a fun sight to see. "Hey what's this Roo? A bellybutton, you didn't tell me you had one of those" Jack teased playfully "Oh and it's an innie too. Tell me bunny are you ticklish here too?" Then with a flourish Jack dug a finger into the tight navel causing Bunny to viciously arch and a high-pitched squeal came out driving the poor Pooka to such insane laughter that it went silent. This was definitely a hot spot, in fact it just might be Bunny's most ticklish spot, so far.

"HEHEH jeeze Bunny I should've bought some brushes or something to tickle you with". As soon as the words left his mouth he saw Bunny's bandoleer and the brushes. He reached over and grabbed one, twirling it in front of the hysterical Pooka, then dipped it into his innie and drove the Pooka's mind blank. He was being tickled so badly he couldn't even think, upon seeing this Jack eased out of the innie and left the belly alone.

"Hehehe next time I'll have to leave your feet uncovered I bet there ticklish too" Jack teased as he released the ice. With heavy breaths the Pooka gave a weak glare and simply slipped to the ground and laid there, recovering. "Not fair Jack, don't do that again" Bunny managed to get out. "Aww but Bunny what about your feet" Jack made to continue but was interrupted "Their ticklish ok, just as bad as any other spot on me body".

Jack turned to leave when bunny grabbed the hem of his sweater. "Where do y think ya goin, hour ain't over yet" and he pulled Jack back and to the ground. He grinned and plunged one of his paws into jack's bellybutton and the other into his armpit. "HAHAHAHAHAHA NOOO AHHEHEHEH BUNNNYYYYYY HAHAHAA" Jacks laughter rang throughout the Warren as Bunny finally relaxed...Tickling the shit out of jack.


	2. Bunny gets Revenge

Revenge of the Bunnymund

Rise of the Guardians Story

M/M SFW Tickling

Jack/Bunnymund

Revenge of the Bunnymund

It had been a few months since Jack Frost had broken into the Warren and tickled bunny senseless. Easter had come and gone and feeling full of hope and light from his successful run, decided now was the time to get his revenge on his fellow guardian. He sent Jack an invitation to the Warren for some help cleaning up after his swift buildup, loose eggshells and such.

"Hey Cottontail, you in here. I didn't think you'd invite me back so soon: Jack teased his voice playful and light… so unsuspecting. Walking out to a corner of the paint river, he looked around but couldn't see ear or tail of his furry friend. Deciding to be a bit mischievous he wandered over to some of Bunny's fields and starting frosting over some of the plants and ground. Not even two seconds afterwards he was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground.

"Evenin' Frostbite" Bunny grinned, "Naughty lil larkin ya are, freezing my Warren like that" Jack stilled underneath him in surprise. "Hehe hey there you are Bunny. Okay come on now I promise I'll be good, so you can let me up now". Bunnymund just grinned and shook his head in amusement. "ya I don think so mate. I'm feeling a bit frisky today, sides I didn't finish my payback from earlier". The words sent a chill down Jacks spine as it seems Bunny hasn't forgiven him for that. However before he could even try to escape he found his staff removed from his hands. "Cant have ya use dis against me Jackie" Panic set in his belly before the ground shook and a set of soft green vines popped out. "What the heck Bunny come on now I apologized …. this isn't necessary!" Jack squealed in panic.

The vines wrapped around his arms and ankles holding him out in a similar way he did Bunny. "I dun have ice magic mate, dis will have ta do eh. Sides turnabout is fair play right" Bunny said with obvious mirth. He was definitely having more fun than Jack … guess it was time to change that. " I rememba ya was very ticklish, so this will be fun fa me", reaching up the rabbit lifted Jacks jacket and shirt up over his head. "Smile Jackie" suddenly Jack felt soft fluffy paws wigged around in his armpits. "Shit HAHAHAHA BBUUNNIEE HAHAHAHA WAAIT" Jack thrashed and squirmed for all he was worth, but without his staff he couldn't use his powers. It also didn't help that the vines were actually very strong and unyielding. "Ah there we go. Cootchie coo Jackie laugh for me" Bunny feeling a bit devilish slid his arms down to tweak at Jacks belly and the sounds he made seemed to sound more like Santa, :HOHOHOHOHOH HAHAHA HOHI BUNNNYY HAHAHA HOHOH NOOOO" arching under the soft fuzzy paws he could do nothing more than laugh and thrash. Payback wasn't as much fun for the sprite than it was for Bunny.

Jacks vision whitened as bunny played with his abs and belly, poking his bellybutton and teasing the hips. Both made him laugh for mercy. "NOOOO AHAHAHA NNOOTT MYY HAHAHA BELLYYBUTTONHAHAHAHA BUUNNY PLEEASE HAHAHAHA" the bely was sensitive and Jack was learning new things about himself everyday. Apparently he liked having his stomach rubbed and it was starting to get into a totally different territory. Luckily seeming to realize this or it might have been boredom Bunny moved further down to Jacks feet. "Ya seemed real inarested in my paws last time. Maybe I should see fur myself how appealin it is". Jack looked shocked for a second before struggling even harder than ever. Leaning down Bunny slipped one of his furry paws between Jacks toes. The boy exploded throwing his head back and filling the Warren with his loud laughter.

"BUUUNNIEHH AHAHAH SSTTOPP NNOOT THERE BUNNY PLAHAHAHAHSE HAHAHA NOO MOORE IIMM SORRY HAHAHAHAHAHA PLLEEAASE" he was loud enough that bunny actually had to tilt his ears down to avoid going deaf. "Wow Frost, your really ticklish. I'm sure even more than me" felling daring the rabbit leaned down and slipped his tongue between the boys toes. The world seemed to explode as Jack howled. His toes were very sensitive already but it seemed his tongue was one of the best tickle tools for his captive. "Well Jack it seems I need to step dis up a bit" Suddenly more vines pooped out, some slithering in-between the Jacks toes on his other foot. Others wiggle under his armpits and across his belly. One seemed to take sick pleasure in wigging into his bellybutton. …..Sound…that's all that came out of Jacks mouth, his laughter filled the Warrens' every nook and cranny. Bunny was making sure he learned his lesson.

Bunny's tongue wiggled in-between each toe and along the sensitive arches. His teeth occasionally nibbling on the arches before slipping back to the toes. For a few minutes he even used his paintbrush; slipping it between his toes, across his waist, inside his bellybutton and across his abs. He took pleasure in wiggling it across his nipples and chest and under his sensitive armpit hollows. Before finally Bunny stopped, giving Jack a few minutes to recover before he slid over and plopped down next to his chest. "I didn do dis cuz ya tickled me Jack. I did it cuz ya broke inta my Warren and tickled me by force" leaning down he nibbled on the restrained boys ear before resuming, "sides if ya wanted to tickle me …. Ya jus had ta ask. I actually don mind it at all…. as long as I'm not busy anyway".

Jack froze in disbelief, "wait so I can tickle you whenever I want. You wont stop me… hehehe if I didn't know better I'd think you were kinky and had a tickle fetish. The rabbit grinned and leaned back over whispering something into the boys ear, his neck and ears turned red and he looked down at bunny for a moment. The feeling from earlier started returning and he could only nod his head. Finally the vines let him go, he sat up and tested his movement sills for a moment, letting the blood return to his limbs. Then with a savage grin he leaped forward and sat on Bunny's chest, "I think I'll take you up on that offer".


	3. Jack explores his Bunny

Laugh Bunnymund Laugh

Rise of the Guardians Story

M/M (Mostly) SFW (slight NSFW) Tickling

Bunnymund/Jack

Laugh Bunnymund Laugh

An amused look crossed the Pooka's muzzle, "I figya'd as much. Hehe I'll tell ya what, since ya asked so nicely , I'll let ya have some more fun wit me". Resumoning the vines Bunny bound himself in a similar position he had Jack in. "I don't think there's much ya havn't already tickled, but ya free ta explore". Bunny mentally braced himself for the absolute mind boggling tickling he most likely was about to receive. Jack seemed susceptible maybe some of the his kinkiness could rub off on him.

Jack grinned excitedly and slid down to the rabbits paws, "I never got to tickle these last time so I figure this is as good as spot to start as any right Bun-Bun" Getting in position right in front of Bunny's big feet, he slipped his hands down and started wiggling his fingers right in-between the toes. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA OOHH JACK AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", and right off the bat Bunny threw his head back and wailed. The Warren once again filled with its masters laughter. Spending a few minutes just focusing on the toes jack switched back and forth between going under the toes and in-between them., he discovered Bunny was more ticklish under the toes. Moving around to the massive arches and long edges of the rabbits foot, Jack alternated a hard scribble touch and a playful nibbling. The effect seemed to devastate Bunny, he hadn't expected this to tickle as much as it did. Thrashing around as much as he could Bunny desperately tried to pull his paws out of Jacks hands. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA JAAACK AHAHAHAHA WWAIT HAHA .PLLEASEHEHEHE AHAHA NOOT MAA PAWWS AHAHAHAHA"

Jack grinned deeper that before, "Wow Bunny this spot… no wonder you didn't want me to tickle these before. Their SO TICKLISH like holy shit man. I'd say you're still more ticklish on your belly, I mean you went silent when I tickled you there, but you are definitely the loudest here. Are you sure you don't want me to stay here a bit longer", Jack was obviously being sarcastic here as he continued digging under the hellishly sensitive toes. "HHAHAHAHA JAAACCK NNOOOO AHAHAHAHA SSOMEWHEHEHEHEHEREHEHE EELSSEE PLLEAHAHAHES HAHAHA". The rabbit was slowly losing his sanity as Jack just kept destroying his paws. After what seemed like a lifetime the tickling finally stopped.

"Man Bunny I'll have to come back to this spot its oozing potential. Lets go back to something your more familiar with" Jack sat back on Bunny's chest and dug into the wide open armpits. "Cootchie coo Bun-Bun", Bunny arched sharply and helpess cackles spewed out. "HahahahaHAH ahaha Jack ahahahaha AHAHhehehe yaaa hahah a brat hahaha" Writhing like a worm Bunny tried dislodging Jack but found it useless. Jack looked over at one of the out of commission stone golems and saw a bunch of tools still on the ground. Getting off Bunny he made a show of walking over to them and examining if they could be used. Bunny watched in a mixture of nervousness and excitement as Jack pulled out his Surface distrainers (Looks like a brush, is used to clean the inside of the Golem) and his sonic brush (like a toothbrush, used to clean electrical sections inside the golem) and walked back over to him. Without even a pause Jack slipped the distrainers into his open armpits and went to town, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA STTREWTH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Bunny's mind rang in laughter, he never even thought about using tools like this.

"Man this brush works wonders on your pits, I'll have to use them on your paws later. For now though lets have at that adorable belly", Jack dipped the sonic scrubber over Bunny's abs and belly and listened to the explosive laughter fill the Warren. " **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SSHIT HAHAHAH NOO JAACK HAHAHAHAH APLEEASE HAHAHAHAA",** Bunny was losing his mind as Jack lazily dipped the scrubber into and out of his insanely ticklish bellybutton. He arched sharply almost making it easier for the scrubber to dig in. He forgot how ticklish this spot was, his bellybutton which he had due to his alien heritage, was a deep vertical slit. He discovered this spots sensitivity during one of his…. Outings with the groundhog, one of the reasons they don't get along. He distinctly remembered hundreds of years ago when Phil wiggled his fingers inside and devastated him for hours.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JJAACAKK AHAHAHA"** Bunny was going from laughing so loud he went silent to roaring. It was obvious this spot was his most ticklish spot, Jack made a mental vow to tickle Bunny here far more often… who knew it may lighten the rabbit up a bit. Sliding back down to Bunny's paws Jack raked the distrainers up and down his arches. Lightning sparked in Bunny's mind as he arched back and shrieked, " **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JAACK HAHAHAHAHA NOOOO NOOT THE AHAHAHAHA PAAWWWWHAHAS** ". Spending another ten or so minutes scrubbing every inch of Bunny's paws, especially his toes. Jack discovered that Bunny's paws where the only spot that matched his belly in ticklishness.

After thoughrouly shattering the rabbit jack sat between the pooka's legs looking down at him in a mixture of amusement and affection. "Don't tell me you're taking back your offer to tickle you as much as I want. I plan on taking full advantage of this opportunity". Waiting a few moments as Bunny caught his breath, "no I'm not takin back ma offa, jus expect ta be tickld back ya larkin". Jack smirked and leaned in a bit, "no problem Cottontail anytime you think you can beat me in a tickle match". Jack suddenly blushed a little, "except I'm not quite done yet". He held up the sonic scrubber and adjusted the frequency. "I've never tickled someone here before so…"

That was all the warning Bunny got before Jack dropped the Scrubber onto his cock. Sliding it up the shaft for a few moments before focusing on his tip. The Pooka arched back and lost his shit, a confused and shocked flitter of emotion crossed his mind as the sensation wrecked him. Unlike earthlings Pooka didn't originally have dongers , his race did sex differently. "HAHAHAHAHA JJAACK HAHAHAHA IIMM HAHAHA GONNA GET YA AHAHAHAH" Bunny cackled arching viciously under the torture. The tickling stretched on as Jack teased the laughter right out of his willing captive. Long into the afternoon.


End file.
